Haunting Memories
by vantasbodypillow
Summary: Dawn left Paul after a huge fight between each other. So, what happens next? Ikarishipping, Duh! R&R please! Rated for for some suggestive content.


_Remember all the things we wanted  
now all our memories, they're haunted  
we were always meant to say goodbye_

Paul started to think about her. Her midnight blue eyes, flowing in the wind, her short skirt that came out slightly, like a ball gown. He pulled the covers over his head at the memory of her.

_Even with our fists held high__  
Never would have worked out right  
we were never meant for do or die_

He remembered her eyes. Oh, her wonderful blue, sparkling eyes that would burn with passion as they kissed. She would lean her body close to his. She would be able to feel his tongue on her bottom lip as she pressed against the cold brick wall behind her. She would intertwine her hands in his lilac purple locks of hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He would smirk and whisper in her ear, _'My dirty little secret.'_

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I d__idn't come here to hurt you_

_Now I can't stop_

He pulled the covers over his head further until he was completely under the light of the morning sun. He grunted and flipped over, looking at the spot where she used to lay. As his thoughts carried him further into sorrow, he slowly got out of his bed. He walked in the bathroom and freshened up, which includes brushing his teeth, showering, everything along those lines.

_I want you to know  
that it doesn't matter  
where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go_

He started out of his old apartment. He started to walk toward the Veilstone Mall. We used to go there everyday. He would carry the bags, as usual as she bought stuff from everywhere. He would pretend that he hated everything she did, like shopping, crying, whining, wearing short skirts. But secretly, he loved all of it. It was all just a lie. I filthy lie. And these lies are why he is now alone in his world.

_And I want you to know  
you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on  
so I'm already gone_

He could still hear her voice, cracking and stuttering. She was shaking on the floor in tears, hugging her arm, being badly cut by the objects he had thrown at her and the yelling, the cussing, everything was so inhumane, everything he had done to her. She let her bangs fall over her head, as if she was ashamed, when Paul should have been the one that was ashamed. He stood over her, not feeling the slightest bit of pity for the 23 year old women shaking on the floor. '_Hmph. Pathetic.' _That's all he said. Then she stormed out of the door with all of her stuff, including their 2 year old baby, Hayley. He looked as she pulled out of the driveway and he let his bangs fall over his head in defeat. He felt the urge to cry, but he held it back crossly, knowing that it was a sign of weakness.

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But i know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

He looked off into the distance and saw her. It was her. It was Dawn. I had started to run toward the entrance, away from her, away from Dawn, away from Hayley, away from everyone. But he felt something run beside him. He felt a warm embrace surround him and it chased away his dark aura like a Poochyena to a Skitty. As the hug turned into a kiss, Paul had his eyes shut, wondering who it might have been. But he didn't care. She leaned her body close to his. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip as she pressed against the cold brick wall behind her. She intertwined her hands in his lilac purple locks of hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She broke the kiss and Paul looked up.

_Started with a perfect kiss  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

'Dawn?' He thought. He smirked as tears came to his eyes. Dawn wiped them away. Then she whispered into his ear: "_My_ dirty little secret."

_You know that i love you so  
I love you enough to let you go_

They shared a warm embrace once more. They just hugged, not caring what was going on behind them. He didn't care. He didn't care that he was crying, he didn't care about the voices he heard in the background. All he cared about was that Dawn was with him.

_I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And i want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But i want you to move on  
So i'm already gone_

_I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone  
Already gone  
There's no moving on  
So i'm already gone…_


End file.
